


It's Called Philosophy

by kroos8



Series: Calendário de Advento de Futebol [2016] [13]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar 2016, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/pseuds/kroos8
Summary: Dia 13: Durmler





	

Erik encontra-se sentado num café em Dortmund a resolver o seu exame _online_ de filosofia, quando repara que o seu computador está a ficar sem bateria. Ele olha aflito em volta à procura de uma tomada onde possa ligar o seu carregador e repara numa que se encontra no outro lado do café.

Porém, Erik repara que à frente da tomada está uma mesa ocupada por um rapaz um tanto atraente, o que faz com que ele fique um bocado reticente. No entanto, a luz do seu computador diminui um pouco, indicando que a bateria está muito perto de acabar. Assim sendo e sem pensar uma última vez, Erik levanta-se da sua cadeira e senta-se na mesa onde está o rapaz.

— Bom dia...?— o rapaz parece ficar um pouco confuso com a presença de Erik.

— Olá!— Erik saúda com um sorriso enquanto liga o carregador do seu computador sob o olhar do rapaz.— Desculpa lá, mas preciso mesmo desta tomada para poder acabar o meu exame de filosofia. Não te importas, pois não?

— Não, fica à vontade!— ele sorri de volta e pega no seu café, bebendo um pouco.— Como te chamas?

— Erik.— o rapaz de cabelos castanhos claros apresenta-se.— E tu?

— Julian.— ele profere e olha para o computador de Erik.— Precisas de ajuda com o exame? Eu sou bom aluno a filosofia.

— Não devia fazer batota.— Erik fala, pousando os cotovelos sobre a mesa.— Mas é só desta vez!

— Claro, não volta a acontecer!— Julian gargalha e debruça-se na direção do computador de Erik, lendo as perguntas que estão no ecrã.— A resposta da sexta pergunta é fácil, pensa só um bocadinho.

— Então, esta é uma proposição de tipo O, não é?— Erik olha para Julian à espera que ele lhe diga alguma coisa mas a única coisa que Julian faz é erguer uma sobrancelha.— Então é de tipo I, de certeza!

— Muito bem!— Julian sorri, fazendo sinal a Erik para que escreva a resposta.— Próxima pergunta, vamos lá!

Os dois ficam a resolver o exame de Erik até o tempo dado para o resolver acabar. Erik guarda o seu computador na sua mochila, fazendo o mesmo com o carregador e depois encara Julian com um sorriso agradecido.

— Obrigado, Julian!— ele agradece, fechando a sua mochila.— Acho que sem a tua ajuda não ia conseguir fazer grande parte das perguntas.

— Espero que consigas tirar uma boa nota.— Julian deseja.— O que dizes de trocarmos números e quando souberes a nota do exame, mandas-me uma mensagem.

— Parece-me bem.— Erik sorri e tira o seu telemóvel do bolso das suas calças, entregando-o a Julian que digita o seu número no mesmo.— Gostei de te conhecer, já para não mencionar que salvaste o meu dia!

— Que exagero.— Julian gargalha.— Bom, eu tenho mesmo de ir embora, a minha mãe deve estar preocupada comigo. Não te esqueças, manda-me mensagem!

— Claro!

Eles dão um abraço rápido antes de Julian sair do café rapidamente e deixando Erik sozinho com a sua mochila. 

**.   .   .   .   .**

Já haviam passado duas semanas desde o dia em que Erik encontrou Julian no café e ele não podia deixar de ficar feliz quando recebeu um _email_ com a nota do seu exame. Erik sabe perfeitamente que a sua felicidade não vem do facto de a sua nota ser dezassete, mas sim pelo facto de ter finalmente um pretexto para entrar em contacto com Julian.

A primeira coisa que ele faz é mandar uma mensagem a Julian a dizer-lhe a sua excelente nota, adicionando um _emoji_ sorridente no fim. A resposta vem segundos depois, com Julian a sugerir que os dois se encontrem no café onde se conheceram para "festejarem" a boa nota de Erik.

Quando Erik entra no café, ele encontra Julian já sentado numa mesa a beber uma caneca de café enquanto olha para o seu telemóvel. Erik aproxima-se em silêncio e senta-se em frente ao outro rapaz, recebendo um sorriso por parte do mesmo quando o vê.

— Parabéns!— Julian exclama, mostrando estar realmente feliz por Erik.— Estás satisfeito com a tua nota?

— Obrigado!— Erik agradece.— E sim, estou muito satisfeito! Ia perguntar-te se querias beber um café, mas vejo que cheguei um bocado tarde de mais.

— Eu tive mesmo de comprar um café. Não consigo aguentar muito tempo sem cafeína.— Julian explica e depois bebe um pouco do seu café.— Mas podes fazer-me companhia, sem quiseres claro!

— Acho que é isso que vou fazer!— o rapaz de cabelos castanhos claros declara e levanta-se da sua cadeira.— Volto já.

Julian vê-se a observar o rabo de Erik enquanto o mesmo se dirige até ao balcão, sentindo as suas bochechas aquecerem e rapidamente desvia o olhar. Erik volta para a mesa com uma caneca de café fumegante e antes de o começar a beber tira o telemóvel do bolso das suas calças e encara Julian. 

— Vamos tirar uma foto.— Erik sugere e liga a câmara do seu telemóvel. 

Os dois sorriem para a câmara e Julian levanta dois dedos e põe a língua de fora, enquanto Erik apenas se fica por um sorriso. Erik volta a guardar o telemóvel e começa finalmente a beber o seu café. 

— Então Erik, moras aqui?— Julian decide perguntar.

— Sim, desde pequenino.— Erik informa, sorrindo levemente.— E tu?

— Mudei-me para cá quando tinha sete anos. Já nem me lembro muito bem.— Julian explica e encolhe os ombros.— Gostas de futebol?

— Adoro, sou do Borussia Dortmund.— Erik diz e Julian encara-o durante alguns segundos em silêncio.— Quase aposto que és do Schalke, não és?

Julian gargalha e assente:

— Sim, sou. Tens um péssimo gosto em clubes!

— Desculpa?— Erik franze uma sobrancelha.— O melhor é nem começarmos esta discussão porque eu não quero estar a chatear-me contigo no nosso primeiro encontro.

É então que Erik se apercebe do que acabou de dizer e as suas bochechas coram, fazendo Julian sorrir de lado discretamente. Julian aproveita a deixar para provocar Erik:

— Então, isto é um encontro?

Erik coça a nuca com vergonha, ainda com o rosto corado e não responde a Julian que continua a sorrir.

— Está tudo bem, eu até gosto da ideia.— Julian admite e pisca o olho.— E espero que mais encontros venham depois deste.

— Vamos ver.


End file.
